


[Art] Настоящие детективы

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Detective Fusion, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Настоящий детектив!АУ.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Рыжий детектив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Мы создания, которых по законам природы быть не должно.  
> — Выбрал, называется, денёк с тобой пообщаться...

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/b0/1vkSpRac_o.jpg)


	2. Бен — мамкин детектив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Хватит нести ересь, Хакс, пошли по кофейку!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d7/8f/xPrpfhr0_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
